gundamruinedcenturyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen
Name: Kamen Hokage **Alternate Names: Kuren Hajime, Ouka Hayate, Kenji Hajile, Kenneth Haman. *Callsign: Flameshadow *Age: 25 *Sex: Male. *B-Day: November 13th. *Place of Birth: Kyoto. *Nationality: Japanese. *Current Faction: Crimson Flame (Disbanded), the Strugglers. **Specialty: Music. **Hobbies: Music, Archery, Chess. **Likes: Soft music. Fire. **Dislikes: Suffering, injustice, people hurting what he holds dear. **Favorite Food: Sushi. **Least Favorite Food: Junk Food. **Favorite Music: Flute, violin, Piano. **Favorite Sport: Archery. Physical Stats Height: 6'2" Weight: 215 lbs. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Black, dyed with red tips. Special: Often wears a mask, not for any other reason than he can. Also, has very compassionate, caring eyes. Genetic Type: Natural, Human, Earthling. Personality Kamen is a sweet, caring, compassionate young man, who has an overwhelming desire to make himself loved by everyone. Unfortunately, he's also terrified of people who love him being hurt.. or worse, to have them stop loving him. As such, he tends to act cold towards those he's closest to, to keep them at arm's length, if not outright mean. To people he respects or likes, he's a fairly civil, somewhat charming young man with the... unusual... quirk of choosing to wear a mask and gloves most of the time. He enjoys discussing music and philosophy a lot, and tends to be fairly polite. To people he doesn't like or disrespects, he'll tell them to leave him alone or pay for it, if not outright take his conversation partner and leave. If they push it, he's likely to threaten or actually coerce them into leaving. Kamen also has a chemical imbalance, and his fear of being alone and unloved stems from this. He'll do anything to be loved by someone, even to the point (if needs be) of making them love him. However, because of his caretaker nature, he'll not let them get too close, for fear of hurting them if the 'axe comes down' so to speak. Background Kamen was born to a mercenary squad leader and his wife. Called the Crimson Flame, named after it's leader's callsign, Kamen was raised as a warrior following the ancient principles of Japanese warriors, both overt and covert. His childhood was spent training and learning how to pilot, organize and dispose of mobile suits. By the time of his 18th birthday, Kamen was set to inherit the mantle of leadership of the Crimson Flame, under the callsign Flameshadow. For a few years at the end of the war, the Crimson Flame fought for the Ivalice alliance, using it's jealously guarded GN Drive technology to perform black ops missions and infiltration, always kept from being forcefully assimilated into the alliance by the force of the GN Drive and the usefulness of their missions, and living up to the reputation of a dangerous and lethal force, as they had been for years. After the end of the war, the Crimson Flame went quiet again to prepare the next generation, but some members of the Alliance wanted the GN Drive technology, so they made a move on the group, which led to an all out battle for survival. After losing men and scrambling to their MS, the Crimson Flame bid each other adieu with plans to meet up later, and were forcefully separated. To keep from being located if they were to re-assemble, the members each went their separate ways, keeping and hiding the secrets of GN tech, which led to Kamen being contacted by the Strugglers after his personal MS, the Gundam Exia, was spotted on a few battlefields. Skills Regular Skills: Kamen is well-versed in several fields, such as etiquette, diplomacy and business. His major areas of expertise are music and history, where he was naturally gifted and fascinated, especially by his family's links to the history of Japan. He has also had extensive training in leadership to inherit the Crimson Flame Combat Skills: Kamen has had lifelong training as a warrior and soldier. Obviously, the old ways were no longer perfectly acceptable, so in lieu of swordsmanship and a family martial art, Kamen received training in the various disciplined involved in CQC (Jujitsu, Kempo, Military Martial arts), and firearms (handguns, assault rifles and submachine guns). He's also an expert in physical infiltration, due to the black ops nature of the Crimson Flame. Mechanical Skills: Kamen has basic maintenance capacity for his machine and the GN Drive, though cannot explain nor disassemble it. He is able to keep his machine going on the field. He is, however, primarily a skilled MS pilot, specialized in close range combat with multiple weapons, and is a certified expert on the Gundam Exia. Items of Note State of the Art Cellphone: Kamen really likes keeping up with the best and most useful cellular technology. As such, he has a phone with GPS, television, mass email and every other top of the line technology, and a XG (where X is whatever is the biggest at the moment) network. Kamen's Mask: Kamen's mask is lined with sword-breaking headguards and impact-absorbant foam, as well as an IR lens to see lasers, which he needs to lower over his eye. It's made of a ceramic/titanium lining, and is borderline bulletproof to small caliber fire. Kamen's Trench Coat: Lined with kevlar and with steel plates over the chest and upper back, with reinforced bulletproof plastics over the shoulders and upper chest, and with titanium steel koute arm guards inside the sleeves. The inner pockets are lined with spare weapons, such as kunai, shuriken and small chains, each held in place to prevent noise. Kamen's Armour: Long sleeved personal body armour, with hard plastic over the chest and abs, linked together with kevlar, to resist impact and knife slashes. His gloves have hard steel back hands, hidden inside the leather, and powdered leather into knuckle pouches. his pants, modified Special Ops black pants, have armoured plates along the thighs to prevent hits to the major arteries, knee and shoulder pads, and steel plates over his shins and the back of his legs, and steel plated toes and ankles to prevent being hamstringed. The soles are made of malleable, hard rubber, to diminish noise impact, and three steel bars to block slashing attacks with his feet. Kamen's Gear: Kamen is not a master of preparation, but there are certain things he insists on having on his person at all times. Weapons, tracking devices, etc, as follows. *Lockpicking Tools - The Classic. *Electronic Scrambler - The Modern Version of the above. *First Aid Spray - Just in case. *Rope - Always useful. Weaknesses & Flaws Love Problems: Kamen has a chemical imbalance and his upbringing has left him dangerous terrified of love and intimacy (though not sex). Hero Worship - Father: Kamen absolutely idolizes his father, and while he talks to him like an equal, the idea of surpassing him is daunting to him. Category:Characters Category:Crimson Flame Category:Strugglers